rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Manic Street Preachers
Manic Street Preachers é unha banda galesa de rock fundada en Blackwood en 1989 por James Dean Bradfield (voz e guitarra), Nicky Wire (baixo), Sean Moore (batería) e Richey James Edwards (guitarra). Historia Orixes A historia da banda comezou antes da súa formación oficial en 1989, xa que os catro membros eran amigos dende facía tempo e acostumaban a xogar ao fútbol xuntos. James chegou a ser un bo xogador, incluso chegou a xogar na selección xuvenil do País de Gales, e estivo a piques de facer unha proba no Arsenal, pero unha lesión rematou coa súa carreira deportiva. A idea de formar unha banda surxíu nun principio en 1986, cando foron as conmemoracións dos 10 anos dos Sex Pistols, pero tardaron tres anos en levar a idea adiante. Nicky Wire e Richey estudaron na mesma universidade, e depois de graduarse Nicky formou unha banda con Sean Moore, James Dean Bradfield e un guitarrista coñecido como Flicker. A banda inicialmente chamábase Betty Blue e Richey inicialmente non formaba parte dela, a pesares de que convivise con eles e incluso deseñase a portada do primeiro sinxelo, "Suicide Alley", que foi pagado pola propia banda. Inicios da banda Pouco antes de ser lanzado o sinxelo, o grupo cambiou o nome Manic Street Preachers. A portada estaba inspirada no primeiro álbum de The Clash, o que confirmaba as influencias e a sonoridade do grupo naquel momento, unha mestura de punk e hard rock. Nick Wire, outro amigo de varios anos, entrou na banda no lugar de Flicker na mesma época na que Richey James converteuse no segundo guitarrista. Estaba completa a formación considerada orixinal da banda. Corría o ano 1989. O segundo lanzamento do grupo foi un EP de catro cancións, titulado New Art Riot, lanzado en 1990 e novamente financiado polo propio grupo. O álbum tiña unha evidente infuencia punk e letras de forte contido político e de crítica social. O EP obtivo unha grande repercusión nos medios, a pesares de que os comentarios fosen particularmente negativos. Eran incontables as comparacións dos Manic Street Preachers con Sham 69, outra banda da época. Pero Manic Street Preachers xa chamara a atención do público, a banda tiña a reputación de ser un verdadeiro grupo socialista punk retro, usaban e vendían camisetas con eslóganes socialistas de Karl Marx entre outros e usaban maquillaxe no escenario. A parte visual da banda era un espetáculo aparte. Nesa época eles estableceron os seus obxectivos, nada modestos: lanzar un álbum de estrea dobre que vendese 16 millóns de copias e despois rematar coa banda. Así non existiría a posibilidade de "venderse" co éxito. Xunto a ese discurso eles tamén pretendían mudar radicalmente a sonoridade do grupo, a punto de se tornar irrecoñecible. A discográfica Heavenly Records asinou coa banda e lanzou o sinxelo "Motown Junk", un dos temas clásicos de Manic Street Preachers. De seguido editaron un novo sinxelo, "You Love Us", outra grande canción da banda, que foi feita en resposta á prensa que se negaba a tomar á banda en serio. "You Love Us" chegou ao número 62 na lista británica, o que impulsou a carreira da banda. Despois do éxito do sinxelo seguiu unha xira por todo o Reino Unido. A xira estivo chea de incidentes con borracheiras e enfrontamentos coa seguridade. En maio de 1991 a Sony/Columbia asinou coa banda e o sinxelo "Stay Beautiful" foi lanzado un mes despois. Alcanzou o número 40 na lista, mostrando que a popularidade do grupo estaba aumentando. A partir daí as cousas melloraron e un relanzamento de "You Love Us" foi o primeiro sinxelo de Manic Street Preachers en entrar no top 20 británico en xaneiro de 1992, alcanzando o número 16. Os dous seguintes sinxelos, "Slash n' Burn" e "Motorcycle Emptiness" tamén entraron no top 20 e a banda conseguiu o seu primeiro sinxelo "top 10" con "Theme from M*A*S*H (Suicide is Painless)" en setembro daquel ano. ''Generation Terrorist'' Antes, en febreiro de 1992 foi lanzado o primeiro disco do grupo, o prometido álbum dobre Generation Terrorists (foi un LP dobre e un só CD). A portada do disco estaba baseada nunha tatuaxe de Richey. A versión americana do disco foi modificada radicalmente pola discográfica, fíxose isto para facelo máis "amigable" para as radios e para encadralo na grungemania que reinaba na época. Ese feito irritou por aos integrantes da banda, que tampouco estaban contentos con como se organizou a xira polos Estados Unidos e coa duración da mesma. Despois destes concertos, a banda comezou outra xira no Reino Unido e Irlanda, tamén chea de incidentes. A banda non se separou despois do primeiro disco tal como prometera e seguíu adiante. De calquera xeito, Generation Terrorists non vendeu os 16 millóns de copias que eles dicían, chegando apenas ás 300.000. O último sinxelo de Generation Terrorists foi "Little Baby Nothing", que contiña un curioso dueto con Traci Lords, ex-atriz porno estadounidense. ''Gold Against the Soul'' En xuño de 1993, cinco meses despois do lanzamento do último sinxelo, foi lanzado "From Dispair To Where", rapidamente seguido polo segundo disco, Gold Against the Soul, cunha sonoridade máis pop e menos crua que o anterior álbum. Discografía *''Generation Terrorists'' - 1992 (Sony) *''Gold Against the Soul'' - 1993 (Sony) *''The Holy Bible'' - 1994 (Sony) *''Everything Must Go'' - 1996 (Sony) *''This Is My Truth Tell Me Yours'' - 1998 (Sony) *''Know Your Enemy'' - 2001 (Sony) *''Lifeblood'' - 2004 (Sony) *''Send Away the Tigers'' - 2007 Category:Bandas do País de Gales Category:Manic Street Preachers